narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guardian of Earth: Meeting Grandfather Suzaku
The New Student "Algebra is my new sworn enemy," growled Senna as she looked at the giant C- the teacher put in the corner of her paper. Senna knew she had studied, but since she had the constant threat of death and despair day in and day out, it was hard for a girl like her to remember the minor things like grades. She looked over at Nanashi's paper which had an A in the corner. She chuckled to see that Takeshi had yet another B- added to his average in Algebra. She knew that Takeshi often scored well in his other classes but Algebra was the exception. She packed up her belongings and started to head toward lunch as the bell rang. She then was accidentally knocked down by a girl with silvery purple hair. "Oh, sorry about that," said the girl in a weak tone. Senna smiled and said, "It's alright. I wasn't looking at where I was going." She stood up and asked, "By the way, I don't believe I've seen you around here before, what's your name?" "Uhh..." The girl looked at Senna nervously. Senna looked behind her to see that Kouhei was walking up to them. Senna smiled and said, "Yo, Kouhei, how's it goin'?" Kouhei smiled and said, "Nothing much." He looked over to the girl who had hidden herself behind Senna and he said, "So, what's your friend's name? The girl blushed as Kouhei mentioned her. She then stood beside Senna and said, "My name is Mizore." Kouhei smiled and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mizore." Mizore slowly grabbed Kouhei's hand and shook it. She blushed and then said, "I'm a new student here, and I don't know my way around the school yet, so..." She moved closer to Kouhei. "Could you help me with this predicament I'm in?" Kouhei looked at her and smiled slightly. "Sure, id love to help you, Mizore." Mizore smiled, then she moved even closer to Kouhei. She then was pulled aside by Senna who asked, "Hey, you mind? He's my boyfriend." Mizore shrugged and walked back over to Kouhei and said, "Thanks for your help, you have no idea what this means to me." Kouhei chuckled nerviously, "No problem, any friend of Senna-chan's is a friend of mine" he said, pulling Senna close to him. Mizore then said, "Lead the way then..." The three of them started to walk toward the cafeteria when Kurumu, Nanashi, and Takeshi walked up. Kurumu stopped dead in her tracks, and the same was for Mizore. Kouhei stared at the two girls, "Uh... well, Kurumu, meet Mizore, and Mizore, likewise" Kurumu's face brightened up, as did Mizore's. Then they jumped toward each other and squealed. Takeshi sighed and said, "Um...could someone explain this?" Kurumu perked up and said, "Everyone, this is my younger sister, Mizore Kousoku." Everyone stared comicly at Kurumu and Mizore. "Huh?!" in unison, they all yelled. Kurumu's Sister Mizore looked over at the others and whispered to Kurumu, "Was it something I said?" Everyone was silent as Seireitou then walked out, "So, Kurumu-chan's sis, nice to meet you" he said, holding out his hand. Mizore smiled and shook Seireitou's hand. She then asked, "Are you the one my older sis is dating?" Seireitou smiled, "Yeah, im Seireitou Hyuga, or just Sei, as many others call me". He then walked over to Kurumu. Senna stared at Mizore, then she said, "I have another cousin?" Mizore looked over at Senna and asked, "You're Senna Kurosaki?" She walked over and stared at Senna. She smirked and said, "Well, I'm glad my cousin is actually really nice..." She looked over to Kouhei, "And one who has a great taste in men..." Kouhei blushed slightly while Senna meerly smirked, "Yeah, i do" she said, then smiling warmly at Kouhei, to which he smiled back the same way. Mizore then looked over at Hikaru and said, "And, you're Hikaru...My granduncle?" Hikaru smirked and said, "Great X11 Granduncle to be exact, but you don't have to use formalities with me. You can just call me Hikaru, or Takeshi." Mizore smiled then looked over at a crowd of boys around a girl. She then asked, "Who's the one with all the attention?" Senna snarled and said, "That's the "Miss I'm so bloody perfect" Mai Urami..." "Your nemisis?" asked Mizore. Senna smirked, "My 3rd sworn enemy..." Senna then also sighed and comicly looked at Kurumu, to which she knew was a somewhat cause to Mai's "popularity" with the guys. Mai then caught a glimpse over to Kouhei and chirped, "Hiya, Kouhei-kun!!" she waved and ran over to hug him. Kouhei froze as his face was then slammed into Mai's enormous chest. He tried to get free before Senna decided to kill Mai, but Mai only held him tighter. Takeshi then walked over to the two of them and said, "Hey, Mai, you do know Kouhei can't breathe right?" Senna glared at Mai then pulled her away from Kouhei and then said to Mai, "Must you always try to steal him away from me?" "Hello!?" said a muffled Kouhei, "Did you forget about me?!" he said, losing breathe. Mizore pulled Kouhei away from Mai and asked, "You alright?" Mai strutted over and asked, "And who might you be, little girl?" Mizore smirked and said, "A girl who is considerate of other peoples feelings, and respiratory needs." Kouhei gasped for air but then, reclaimed air. "Im okay..." he said as he faced Mizore, "Thank you, Mizore" he said before facing Mai, "Listen Mai, im with Senna, get it?" Mai sneered at Mizore then moved closer to Kouhei, "And why not me? Why that flat-chested purple haired b&#%$ and not me?" Senna kicked Mai away from Kouhei and said, "Because I'm not some sex object like you advertise yourself. Also because Kouhei loves me for who I am. Not for my body." She looked over at Kouhei and smiled, "Just the same way I feel for him." Seireitou smiled, slightly sweating at the scene, "Reminds me of myself at that age... oh boy.... i was in deep stew then..." he thought. Kouhei smiled, "Exactly, I love her for her and Mai, if you want a guy to stick to you, find someone who doesnt care about looks, and loves you for you..." he said, as he peeked over to Takeshi. Takeshi blushed as Mai looked over at him. Mai got up and then said to Senna, "I'm sorry for what I said..." She then looked up and said, "I guess I always felt I had to beat you at everything..." Senna smiled and said, "Sorry for kicking you..." She then whispered into Mai's ear, "If you're looking for a guy that might like you for who you are, try my friend Takeshi. He's single." She peeked over, "And quite the cutie." Takeshi thought to himself, This might not turn out good... Mai looked over to Takeshi and smiled, blushing slightly. She walked over to him, their faces only about an inch away, "Takeshi-kun..." she said in a seductive voice. "Wanna hang out sometime?" Takeshi blushed for a minute, then calmed down, "Sure, why not?" "WHAAAT?!" asked the crowd of boys following Mai. "Why him? What's he got that I don't have? How is this possible? It's a tragedy!" Many of these were included in their wailings. "Just shut up!" Seireitou yelled, and through instinctive reponse, shot a Cero blast stragith the ground, blowing up the hallway. As a teacher was walkign by, dropped his coffee mug, watching the scene. "Wh....who is reponisible for THIS!?!?" the teacher said. Seireitou sweatdropped and pointed at Hikaru, "Takeshi did it!" he said, hiding his face in Kurumu's chest. Takeshi glared at Nanashi and growled, "You will die later..." He then sped off toward an exit, with Mai following him. The teacher then asked, "Did he really do this?" "No," said Mizore, "It was actually Nanashi-kohai." Nanashi sweatdropped but then got pissed, "KOHAI!?" he said, yelling at Mizore, ignoring the teacher. "You dare address me in such a manner?!" Mizore looked disinterested, "Lying is mean. You just weren't being careful." She picked up her backpack and looked to the teacher and said, "Nanashi-kohai was planning a prank with this, and he just used too much dynamite is all." SHe then turned to walk away and called, "Kouhei, Senna, you guys coming?" "Yeah..." called out Senna and Kouhei as they went along with her, leaving a troubled Nanashi alone. End of the School Day After a school day finished and a detention served, Nanashi was on his way to meet with the group in the forest. "I really hate that bitch..... calling me kohai...." Nanashi mumbled Kurumu angrily slammed Nanashi against the wall, "That 'bitch' is my sister if you've forgotten!" Nanashi scoffed, "I know.... but calling me kohai!? Thats unforgivable.... ive worked too damn hard to gain respect from others..... but im sorry, Kurumu-chan... she just gets on my nerves..." Kurumu sighed, "She's not good at communication. And she has a twisted sense of humor." "I know," said Mizore who walked up to them. "It's my own preference." Seireitou's eye twitched, "...You... WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!" Mizore's hair was blown completly behind her. She straightened it and then said, "What's the big deal? You take things way too seriously..." She turned around and said, "If only more people were as kind as Hikaru..." Seireitou turned his head in anger, "And if only more people were less bitchy then you! But i digress" he said, "I worked too damn hard to get to where i am today, and im not letting a bitch like you crumble it down for me...." he said as he teleported to the roof, to be alone. "You have to try harder than that," said Mizore, peeking over Seireitou's shoulder. Seireitou clamly turned to face her, "Maybe i wasnt even trying to...Nevermind..." he said, looking up at the sky. "You have no right.... you dont know anything about me.... to talk to me in that way...." Mizore smiled and said, "I know you're the Grand Supreme Kai, Seireitou-kohai..." Seireitou sneered, "I could care less about that title... but you have no right to address me liek that, you have no idea but i went through to be respected finally!!" he yelled out. Mizore rolled her eyes, "Yep, Hikaru forfeiting...real tragic..." Seireitou growled, "I wasnt talking about that!.... whatever, as if you would understand, little miss 4.0 average...." he said as his blade was instantly drawn and pointed to Mizore's neck, "You dare disrespect me, i wont hesitate to kill you, even if Kurumu hates me." Mizore pushed the blade away, "Geez, do you have to kill everything that annoys you?" She sat back and looked at the clouds, "I thought as being over a thousand years old you'd have more control." Seireitou frowned and sheathed his blade, "Im sorry...." he stated, sitting down about 4 feet away from Mizore. Mizore put her hand on Seireitou's and smiled, "It's cool, I just was testing you is all..." She pulled her hand away and said, "You notice I'm not a succubus right?" Seireitou scoffed, "It wouldnt matter even if you were, powers like that dont work on me, i fell in love with Kurumu for my own reasons" he stated Mizore giggled, "I wouldn't want to be your lover anyways. I have a different taste in men." She looked back to the sky and said, "If you want to know, I have manipulation over snow and ice." Seireitou sneered once more, "Piss off! As if i would want you to be mine!" he stated. Mizore looked at Seireitou annoyed, "Geez, you're always so loud. Hikaru-sama is much more controlled than you..." Seireitou chuckled, "Yeah... i know.... lets just say" he said, grinning and winking, "I was just testing you too." Mizore smiled weakly and said, "That was an easy test though..." She stood up looking into the sreets below, then she said, "I don't feel so good..." Next thing she saw was the tiny streets below suddenly getting closer as she plummeted toward them. "Mizore!" he yelled out, holding her by the hand and pulled her back on the roof, on her back. "What the hell...." he stared at Mizore. He held a finger to her forehead and another to her chest, both were glowing. Mizore woke up and looked at Seireitou's hand on her chest. She sighed and said, "Um, do you mind?" Seireitou pulled it away, embarrased, "Shut up.... its your fault for fainting out of no-where..... by the way, your WELCOME....." he stated, as he jumped to the top of the roof. "If your okay, im gonna go..." he asked. Mizore smiled weakly and said, "Sorry, I'm anemic so I often have fainting spells..." She stood up and asked, "By the way, Seireitou, do you think that Kurumu is...well...shallow?" Seireitou smiled, "No, i dont.... people assume that because of her looks and status, that she is..... but, if they got to know that Kurumu i do.... then they wouldnt think of her badly. Thats why people are so ignorant, they dont try to get to know one another, and therefore, causes so many problems..." he replied. Mizore smiled innocently, "Like you not getting to know me?" Seireitou sighed, "You didnt exactly help the cause by calling me Kohai, but then again, calling you a bitch didnt help.... well, how about we start over then?" he asked, holding out his hand. Mizore smiled and shook Seireitou's hand. "Good idea, Seireitou-sama." Seireitou smiled, shaking her hand as well when..... BOOM!! Explosions all over Narita instantly occured, shaking the buildings. "What the hell!?" stated Seireitou, looking out into the horizen to see several tanks and mechas attacking Narita. Mizore growled as her eyes turned into a sky blue color with slitted pupils. She then did something amazing, she had two wings with a 13-foot wingspan unfurl from her back. The feathers on the wings were a brilliant pure white, like snow. The ends of the wings had purplish blue on the tips, and had ice streaks on the plumes. Mizore jumped to the air and headed toward the tanks, both of her arms transforming into claws of ice. Narita Under Siege: Enter The Yasuragindou Knights Seireitou stared with comicly drawn eyes, "Was that nessicary?" he asked as he too flew up to the sky. Kouhei and the others saw the scene from far away, "Damn, Hikaru, you dont think Aizen is behind this, do you?" asked Kouhei. "Considering the tanks have the insignia of Aizen's army," stated Hikaru. "Yep, he's behind this." Mizore flew above the tanks, and then she sped toward the ground, shooting ice kunai from her claws. She destroyed 3 of the tanks, and landed on the ground. She snarled as the tanks aimed at her. She then said, "Leave now, or suffer the consequences..." Senna looked over at the tanks and then said, "Wait, those tanks are an older model...Aizen never uses them." She looked to the others, "Are they part of a resistance then?" "Or what?" stated a voice, walking out from the tanks, wearing a dark cape and outfit and a mask. "Go ahead, make my day" stated the masked man, facing Mizore. Mizore smirked and said, "Annon, it's been a while." She waved her finger, "It's not smart to use the enemies tanks ya know." Annon smirked, "Mizore-baka, you here to lose another wing?" he asked, immediatly cutting off one of Mizore's wings with one of his two swords, as it dropped to the floor. "Too late, now listen here junior, get out of here before you die too. Im taking Narita back this time." Mizore smirked as she shattered. It was an ice clone. The real Mizore was high in the air. "Many of the people in this city are innocents...including Hikaru-sama and his descendant Senna, my cousin." "Like i care" stated Annon, as the tanks continued to shoot their bombs at Narita. Annon flied up to where Mizore was, "So, i assume you still wanna try and stop me then?" Mizore growled, "Even Hikaru? One of your best chances to win this war?" She pulled her hands back, "I can't let you harm innocents this way..." She then focused energy to her hands and said, "Either you leave now, or die for nothing..." Annon scoffed, "Like you have the power to. Just leave now before you piss me off further" he stated, in a clear voice identical to Seireitou's. He drew one of his swords and pointed towards the city, signaling the tanks to continue firing. Mizore smirked and said, "Would you stop if I told you the Grand Supreme Kai was among the residents? Even as a warrior of justice, Kami-sama or Yhvh as some call him, wouldn't be too happy if you killed his right-hand man." Annon was shocked, "Father?!" he said, pointing his blade at Mizore, "I dont care. I dont need the help of a god, for i have already made a deal with Satan" he stated clearly. Mizore floated over to Annon and whispered, "I have been taught the method of reading minds, Suzaku-kun..." She noticed Annon was a little surprised at what she said, "Do you really want to risk killing your own father for real? Along with my ancestors and other family members?" She backed away and looked down at the tanks. She coldly spoke, "I will kill you if you dare to continue. Your reasons are solid, but I cannot let you take the lives of innocents." Annon was silent and stabbed his sword through Mizore's stomach, much to her shock. "Sorry... but i killed him once, and ill do it again..." he stated, spreading Mizore's blood all over. Mizore coughed and then said, "You little cuss..." She then began to fall to the ground, but a flash below caught her. Mizore then felt her wound close up and heal. She looked up to see the face of her ancestor, Mizu Kurosaki. Mizore stared in shock as she mouthed, "Mizu-sama..." Mizu stood up and looked over at Annon, "Are you the one who harmed my granddaughter?" Annon stared at Mizu, then held up a ID card with Mizu's picture on it. "Kurosaki Mizu, Hikaru-kohai's little brother, and an assaisan of Aizen....." he stated, pointing his blade at Mizu, "Get in my way, and you will die." Mizu smirked and said, "I am my own side. I just joined Aizen for kicks." He drew his Shadow Blade and said, "Rise from the depths of the undereworld, Tenmatatsujin!!" Annon smiled, "I dont have time to waste with maggots" he stated as a voice from faraway sounded, "Āoshǎn" it stated as a blast of immense power destroyed the entire fleet of tanks in one shot. Annon stared down to look into the face of Seireitou. Mizu looked over and smirked, "Never thought I'd see you again ole gray-hairs." Mizore looked over to see that Senna, Kouhei, and Mai were following Hikaru to the battle. She also noticed Kurumu was over them with her purple wings unfurled. She sped down and stood next to Seireitou and scowled at Annon. Mizore then extended her wings to full length and sharpened her claws. She smirked and said, "I love to have a challenge in my fights..." Annon sweatdropped and yelled to the others, "Drop out, retreat!" he said as the remaining tanks began to pull out. Annon looked back at the group, "You win this time..." he called out as he caught on fire, disappearing from the area. Hikaru and Mizu sighed and said simultaniously, "Aww...I wanted to knock some heads around..." Meeting the New Sekennousama Mizu sheathed his blade and looked back at the group. He snorted and began to walk away until he was stopped by Seireitou. He then asked, "What's up gray hairs?" "I could ask you the same, Demon boy" Seireitou replied, smiling. "But, nothing much...." he began Mizu smiled, "It's good to see my good friend Seireitou is alive and kicking..." He looked over at Kurumu and said, "Good choice kiddo. I know he's the right type of guy for you." Seireitou eyes widened as Kurumu blushed, "You.... complimented.... me?" he began, "Wow.... Mizu, are you on the pipe or something?" Mizu kicked Seireitou down and said, "I'm in a good mood today, so don't ruin it," His eyes turned a dark green that made even Seireitou shiver at the sight of such demonic aura coursing through Mizu, "Unless you like to walk home with 4 stumps." He pulled Seireitou back up and looked over to Mizore. He smiled and asked, "You alright Misa?" Mizore blushed and said, "Gramps, don't use my nickname in front of everyone..." Mizu smirked and said, "Alright Misa..." Mizore scowled at Mizu and turned away. "Geez, so immature." "I'll ignore that..." mused Mizu. Seireitou sighed and walked over to Mizore, "Dont worry, i wont use that name if it bothers you, Mizore-san", he said smiling. "I think Misa is a cute name Mizore..." said Kouhei as he walked over. Mizore smiled, "You can call me Misa, Kouhei-kun..." Hikaru sighed, "Anyway..." He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see that is was Mai. "Takeshi-kun? Is that you, you look kinda different" she said to Hikaru, who was in his original form, ignorant about that fact. "What happened here?" she asked, dumbfounded. Hikaru sighed and said, "Alright, first off, my name isn't Takeshi Hikaru Kuchiki. It's Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, the Shadow Warrior of legend." Mai looked at him, "Who?" she asked as everyone fell down comicly except for Seireitou who laughed. Hikaru sighed, "I'm an old dude from over a thousand years ago that has powers beyond your wildest imagination..." Mai's face was ridiculed with disguist, "YOU MEAN YOUR AN OLD GEEZER?!" she yelled, causing Seireitou to laughed slightly more. Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Well, officially I'm 26, but my true age is 1135." Mai sighed, "Well.... your too old for me..." she said with a sigh, "Oh yeah, Nanashi-kun" she started, facing Seireitou. "Principle Uchiha is looking for you, Nana-kun" she continued. "Uh..Mai?" started Hikaru. "Nanashi is nearly the same age as me." "Yeah, but he works it" she reponded, blushing. Seireitou grinned, "What can i say, Kuro, some guys got it, but some guys dont" he said, his voice getting comicly deeper around the last few words. Serieitou then jumped off, to go meet with Ryun. Hikaru sighed and said, "I wish Rukia was here..." He then turned to Senna and said, "Ya think Mizu and Mizore can crash with us?" Senna sighed, "Sure why not..." Mizu smiled, "Aizen won't miss me for any reason because I took a vacation." He patted Senna on the back, "Don't worry, I'll behave." "You'll also have to cook as well Mizu..." muttered Hikaru. Senna sighed, "Hey, I've lived by myself for so long that anything that's food is alright by me..." Hikaru scratched his head, "Good point." He then said, "Let's head home. It's been hectic enough already." Conferiance with Ryun Ryun sighed as he saw Seireitou enter his office. "So Mai found you?" "Yeah" he said, sitting on the chair, leaning back, "So, whats up?" Ryun scratched his head, "I notice Mizu is alive, as well as yet another person knows about Master Hikaru..." He flipped through his files. "This is why I called you here Seireitou. It's about this man." On the file, the name Ikkaku Kumori was in the upper right hand corner. Seireitou stared at the file, "So, what about the guy?" "He's a gang leader that Aizen has under his control," responded Mizu, who was standing near the door. "He's also a great Texas Hold 'em player." "I see... " he said sighing, getting up, "Then you should have called in Kouhei and Senna, they are the ones involved in this... not me" he replied. "Actually," said Mizu. "Word on the street is Aizen is after a certain Nanashi and a certain Takeshi." He looked to Seireitou and said, "Ikkaku is a lot stronger than you think Sei. It's not wise to have him as an enemy. I notice how he fights...he cannot be killed by anyone, nor can he lose. It's as if he has a thousand years of experience or something..." "Oh please.... my powers are far beyond any mere mortal..." he stated without any doubt in his voice. Mizu sighed and said, "Fine...learn the hard way." He left Ryun and Seireitou and headed to Senna's apartment. Seireitou smiled, for he obviously knew something that Mizu didnt, "Also!" called out Seireitou to Mizu before he left, "Also, as of right now, both Suzaku and Ryuka have far surpassed you" he stated, "Just thought you should know" he continued Mizu smirked, "Oh well, the next generation is always better than the previous...in fact, Senna, Hikaru's descendant is even stronger than him and you." Seireitou smiled, "True, maybe she has surpassed Hikaru but.... she is still too far away from me.. but..." he began, looking out the window, "She is... the vessel after all..." Mizu smirked, "That's not it. She has extrodinary potential. If trained right, she could possibly learn Zenkai, before she turns 30." Seireitou grinned, with one eye closed at Mizu, "How would you know, Mizu? Your not the Dai Kaiôshin after all..." he stated as he stared back at Ryun. "Thanks for the info, Ryun" he said, as he shone a bright, blinding light and disappeared. Mizu smirked and said, "Because I pay attention to those under me...unlike you who looks straight ahead..." He teleported away from Ryun's office. Ryun sighed, "Just like old times.." he mumbled. Seireitou teleported to the deepest part of the woods, to think over what occured. "Suzaku.... this isnt what i wanted you to become..." he thought. "I don't think anyone wanted him to become a terrorist," said a bored Mizore who woke up from a short nap. She was lying beneath a tree near Seireitou. Seireitou looked up, "Mizore.... yeah... He's so different then when he killed me, for the Peace Requiem...." he began, staring into the sky. Mizore smirked, "It's interesting to see how that guy acts in battle. He's always so kind towards small children back at the base." Seireitou looked down, smiling, "I would assume that, like father like son...." he began and looked towards Mizore, "Back at the battle, you addressed Suzaku as Suzaku''-kun'', is there anything going on between you two?" he asked Mizore smirked and said, "Just because I use the -kun suffix for him, doesn't mean we have a relationship, Seireitou-kohai." Seireitou's head drooped down comicly, "-kohai again..... -sama didnt last long i see..." he thought. "Anyway, i dont exactly say you and i have a 'relationship', im with your sis" he began. "I was talking about Suzaku," sighed Mizore. "Geez, how dense is your skull anyway?" Seireitou grew a small anger nerve on his forehead, "Shuddup..." he said getting up and walking away. "Besides, i dont have time to deal with your wordplay...." he continued. Mizore smiled, "Is my choice of words too complicated for your underdeveloped neanderthal cranium to comprehend?" At that moment, Mizore was expecting a childish reponse by Seireitou but... Seireitou meerly turned around and calmly replied, "No, im just stressed with alot of stuff....." he said looking down and faced the other way, continued to walk. Mizore smirked and said, "Good, you're starting to act like an adult." She stood up and unfurled her wings. She turned and said. "See ya, Sei-kun." She then jumped up and flew away toward the city. Seireitou's eyes twitched comicly, "Another nickname.... what next...." he thought as he got up and looked upwards, "Suzaku....." he began. "You called?" asked Suzaku. Suzaku and Seireitou Seireitou turned to look into the eyes of his son, "Suzaku... its been awhile..." he began and then smiled, "How've ya been?" Suzaku smirked, "I've been fine...Get's boring when having to fight such weak opponents, but Mizore is something else..." He smirked and said, "And I see you found yet another woman." Seireitou smirked as well, "Well, i see you have got some admirers.... looks like your just like your old man.." he smiled Suzaku smirked, "What would the world be without us? Pretty dull huh?" "Yes it would be Suzaku-kun!" said Kokuangyo smiling. Seireitou chuckled, "And its good to see you too, Daughter in Law" he smiled as he then faced back to Suzaku, frowning. "Suzaku.... or should i say Annon...." he began. "What Dad?...I mean, Grand Supreme Kai?" asked Suzaku. Seireiotu smirked, "Atleast that position doesnt involve terroist groups.... you killed so many innocents today.... this isnt what i wanted to you to become..." Suzaku looked down, "There must be sacrifices made for war...If not for Mizore showing up..." He looked up seriously, "We could have taken Narita for our own!" "That is not your destiny, Suzaku-san," said Hikaru standing near a tree. "You were never destined to take Narita." Kokuangyo called a sparrow that sat on her shoulder. Suzaku frowned, "Your right, it isnt my destiny, its Annon's destiny to retake Narita" he replied. Hikaru spat, "You are such a stupid, pig-headed child Suzaku. It is not the destiny of Annon, or the Yonkou to retake Narita." "Then who? That toddler Senna? Or that Baka, Kouhei?" Suzaku continued Seireitou stepped in, "Hikaru, hold on..... i wouldnt be too quick to say that as of yet" he started. Hikaru glared at Seireitou making him shiver, "We are not destined to retake this country. In fact, none of us should exist, but God has graciously allowed us to stay alive to teach the next generation the secrets of the past." He looked to Suzaku, "You have not noticed yet, but Senna has the potential to surpass all of us, 5 times." "Hikaru..... shut up" Seireitou replied, as everyone had their eyes widened, for Seireitou had never replied to Hikaru in such a way, "Besides.... God doesnt do things for no reason... " he continued. Hikaru sighed, "You didn't pay attention to what I said. I said that God graciously allowed us to live to teach this generation to unlock their potential." He sighed, "You have to listen better." Seireitou smiled, "Your not looking at the big picture, God wouldnt meerly give us something that he doesnt give others... what about Minato-sensei? Naruto? they were great heros and didnt get what we did...... God wanted us to work together, not meerly teach them and stay on the sidelines" he replied. Hikaru smirked, "You have gotten smarter, Sei. I guess I should tell you then..." Seireitou's eyes were dead on Hikaru, "Tell me what?" Hikaru looked at Seireitou directly, "Ikasoruke isn't dead." Seireitou smiled, as opposed to the others shock. "Tell me, Ikasoruke is as strong as you, Hikaru, right? Then ive got nothing to worry about" he said, leaning back. Hikaru sighed, then a horrid wave of spirit energy descended on the area. It was powerful enough to make the plants wither within seconds, and cause the surface of the earth to erode at an incredible rate. Hikaru's eyes also turned a holy white color, and a glorious beacon of light shown around him. The tremor lasted for a few seconds, then all was at peace. It was as if nothing occured. Hikaru looked Seireitou in the eye. "That was barely a percent of my power, and you think Ikasoruke is to be taken lightly if he is as strong as me?" Hikaru scowled, "You dissapoint me Seireitou. You still act like a child, not understanding or admitting of powers greater than your own. I am disgusted to see you drunk on your own power." He turned away, "Do you understand why I forfeited that day? When you became the new Grand Supreme Kai?" Reasons and Resolves "Because you were afraid to 'kill' me, is that it? Let me tell you something Hikaru, on that day, i was ready to forfeit myself, of couse though.... you beat me to the punch. After you forced my hand at the Shukai Level of the "Bind" release, i began to think i would need to use my true powers, at that moment.... you surrendered" he replied to Hikaru, as his eyes no longer retained their Hyuga appearance, and became a red of Twilight, as dark and light forces began to clash over the planet's surface. "If anything, i should be disappointed with you for once again assuming you were stronger then me" he continued. Hikaru looked to the sky. "I forfeited, because I was told to be the teacher to Senna, Kouhei, Kira, and Mizore." He looked to Seireitou, "I chose to lead a humble life on the planet I wanted to save from your mistake, the Peace Requiem. The ones who will defeat Aizen, are our descendants, Minkai's, and Mizu's. I exist to represent wisdom, you exist to represent power, and I am not sure who exists to represent courage, but that person will surpass us both, 5 times over." Seireitou smirked, "My mistake? Maybe, if i was as stupid as you are in assuming that the Peace Requiem's goal was to create Everlasting peace.... idiot, that was never its intentions. The goal was for people to look towards 'tomorrow'" he said, looking at Kouhei and Senna and then smiled, "And also, your wrong. We arent meant to be their teachers. We are meant to be counslers, confidants, spiritual advisors, parent figures, and most importantly, their friend" he replied, facing Hikaru and smiling. Hikaru sighed, "If you never were killed and didn't become the Grand Supreme Kai, none of this would've happened." Hikaru smirked, "I'm glad it did, life is so much more interesting..." Seireitou sighed and then smiled, "I guess so..." he said as he noticed that Mizore and Suzaku were missing. Understanding Sei's Resolve Mizore and Suzaku took a walk as the others were sorting things out. "Mizore, tell me, what do you think of my dad?" he asked Mizore scoffed, "I think he's a pathetic excuse of a man drunk on power." Suzaku frowned, "....Wow... if you knew everything about my father, you wouldnt be able to call him that.... i guess Hikaru-sempai never told you about the Peace Requiem" he replied. "The what?" asked Mizore. She made it a priority to know all to stay a few steps ahead, but this was new. Suzaku frowned wider and looked down, "About 1000 years ago, even more, a great war shook the planet, a conflict fought by the four yonkou, Father, Hikaru-sempai, Ryun, and Echo-kohai. During the war, my father seemingly betrayed his friends to gain more power and rule the planet to which he succeded..." began Suzaku. Mizore snorted, "Geez, he's even more pigheaded than I thought..." "Im not done..." he continued staring into Mizore's eyes. "It was all an act, to cover his true plan.... the Peace Requiem. It was his goal to cause all of the world's hatred on himself, to which it did happen due to him ruling the world under a dictatorship... after placing all that hatred on himself, he would end his life, to erase the chain of hatred.... he wanted me to be the one to kill him and live as Annon, to have people look onwards into 'tomorrow'" he stated, tears slowly falling from his eyes, as his hair covered his eyes. "For the sake of the world's peace and happiness, he wanted to die as a criminal and traitor. Accepting dishonor in payment for honor, and hatred in payment for love." he weeped greatly, "Even then... my father died smiling.. entrusting his life to me, while decieving his loved ones to his grave" he stated. Mizore rolled her eyes, "And look where we are now. Aizen is the new supreme dictator, Senna is parentless, and the Order is losing this war." "SHUT UP!" yelled out Suzaku from his tears, "IS YOUR LIFE ALL THAT MATTERS, YOURS AND YOUR CLOSE ONES?! MY FATHER DIED FOR EVERYONE, EVEN ONES HE HATED! DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!" he yelled, now his tears drying up. He stared up into the sky, "My father.... he, who had no father or mother, or a relative. He was all alone in his life, and yet, died for other's happiness, even when he himself didnt have that pleasure..." he continued. Mizore looked at Suzaku and said, "I'm still not convinced that he died for a solid cause. I've been told by Hikaru and Mizu that the world has been in peace for a long time, and that there hasn't been the rise of a dictator till now..." She trailed off then said, "Suzaku, I'm sorry for insulting your father. What he did was indeed noble, but I still hold no higher respect for him. I am not capable of that until he truly proves himself to me." "Your gonna ahve a long wait then.." called out Suzaku. "My father never once cared about that... sure, it may look like that, and he may be comic about it.... but he never once cared about it, as long as people were happy, but anyway.... you dont need to know anymore..." he said, "Ill see you at the base, Mizore" he said, putting on his mask and teleported away. Mizore smirked and said, "See you round Suzaku-kun..." She then teleported away to Senna's apartment. The Night Before Preparations Night fell, the night before preparations for their retake of Narita. As everyone went to their indepentent homes.. but one. Seireitou was ontop of the roof of the Kagegakure High School, looking up at the moon, his blade in its sheath. "Hikaru... i wonder... is it time yet... to tell you...?" Mizore floated to in front of Sei. "Tell him what?" Seireitou's eyes were narrowed, and only looked down, not paying any attention to Mizore. "Mizore... what do you want? You hear to call me -kohai some more? Or you here to tell me how 'power-hungry' i am? Go ahead.... didnt bother me when Hikaru said it, doesnt bother me when you say it" he replied, "Not you or Hikaru with his cushy life could ever understand...." he thought to himself, so even Mizore couldnt hear what he said, even by sensing. Mizore smirked, "I hardly call living in the wilderness cushy..." Seireitou sighed, "Nevermind... what do you want? You some kinda stalker or something?" he asked. Mizore sat next to Seireitou and smiled, "Maybe I am...or I could just be that good of a spy." Seireitou smirked, "Maybe so... anyway, what do you want?" he asked. "Nothing, just came here to tease you a bit," chimed Mizore. Seireitou sighed and faced Mizore, "Go ahead... Give me your best shot" Mizore smiled and then kissed Seireitou for a long time. When she pulled away she smirked and said, "You asked for my best shot, and you got it.♥" Seireitou blushed but his face was angry, "What are you doing?! In case you forgot, im with your sis?!" he stated clearly. Mizore stuck out her tongue slightly, "Oh well, you asked me to give my best shot to tease you, and that was it." Seireitou sighed, "Anyway.... tell me the real reason your here... i can tell you wanted something... what is it?" he asked, now being serious. Mizore pulled a sword from her side and unsheathed it. It had the inscribing "Tsuinburiza-do" on the side. Mizore handed it to Seireitou and asked, "Do you know what this is?" Seireitou examined the blade and smiled, "Does it matter? Its a shadow blade.... what of it?" he asked Mizore showed the inscribing on the blade. "I called it's name one time, and it transformed into an ice dragon, and asked where Toshiro Hatake was. Who's Toshiro?" "The son of Kakashi-san and Anko-chan, but he's long dead..... this must have belonged to him.... but since he's dead, its up for grabs" he replied clearly. Mizore looked at the blade again and called out, "Tsuinburiza-do..." The blade lit up, and then transformed into a small ice dragon on Seireitou's lap. The dragon then lept over to Mizore and asked, "You again, what do you want?" The dragon looked at Seireitou, and asked, "Sei-san, is this girl the one who called my name?" Seireitou sighed, "Yes she is, and im guessing she wants to tame you... so, in light of our earlier meeting, midn giving yourself to the girl? In light of the fact that Toshiro is dead?" he asked. The Dragon considered it for a minute, then said, "I sense a fraction of Toshiro's spirit in the girl, so..." The dragon looked at Mizore, "I'll be glad to be your partner in battle." Mizore smirked, "Cool..." THe dragon snuggled next to Mizore and sighed, "You feel so nice..." Mizore scratched the dragons back and smiled, "Guess that adds to the list of ice powers..." She turned to Seireitou, and said, "I think my perspective of you is changing, a little." She giggled and then teleported away with Tsuinburiza-do. Seireitou's eyes narrowed, "Sure...." he mumbled as he too get up, his hair blowing in the nightime breeze. His eyes being reflected in the Moonlight, as he stared into it. "Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Senna as she walked up to the school. She noticed Seireitou was on the roof, and she waved to him. "Yeah.. i guess" replied Seireiotu, who was now beside Senna, but keeping a distance away. He continued to stare at the moon, and sighed. "Like snow, the moon appears in simple standing to be white.... for it too has forgotten its color. A blank canvas, like people, who must decide between good and evil, they can be dyed either way..." he stated calmly. Senna smirked, "So poetic...Did that come from a Bleach Manga?" Seireitou's eyes narrowed comicly, "Oh great... another Hikaru..." he thought, sighing as he looked back up, "Senna-san, may i speak to you about something" he said, slowly walking away, but urging Senna to follow him. Senna put on an innocent look and said, "My, my Seireitou, what could you possibly want from me?" The Next Vessel Seireitou led Senna to the outskirts of town, where the city met the woods and stopped dead in his tracks, facing Senna. "Listen to me, first off, did Hikaru ever tell you about the legend of the Vessel of Ragnarok?" he asked. Senna nodded and pulled out the book she found in the Narita Archives, "In this journal that I found before I met Hikaru, it told me of a person called the Vessel of Ragnarok. It was on a cycle of Hyugas and Uchihas. I'm not sure if I might be the next vessel, even though I have Uchiha blood in my veins." Seireitou smiled, "Nothing gets past you, huh?" he replied, staring into Senna's eyes with a serious expression. "Im here to tell you that you are the Vessel of Ragnarok, the eighth to be exact." he continued. Senna jumped back a little. She then said, "Whoa...really? Me? A Vessel of Ragnarok?" "Yes, in other words, your basicly me, and many others as well. For some reason, because of my "death", my soul apparently became two new souls, the original being in me while another traveled into my successor and his successor then into you." he replied to Senna. He stared to the woods, and sighed, "After you train with Hikaru, you will need to train with me. After all, what better way to learn to use your Vessel powers then from a Vessel himself." he continued on. Senna considered it for a minute and then said, "I guess so...but...I'm not sure..." She looked to Seireitou, "I don't think I can actually use the Ragnarok..." Seireitou eyes were ablaze with the Ragnarök eyes, causing a frontal shift in spiritual pressure balance in the area around Narita. "You mean these eyes?" he asked. Senna nodded, "I feel like, there's a beast inside of me. Like some other conscience. I asked Hikaru about it, and he said it wasn't anything I needed to worry about. It isn't like evil or anything. And it isn't a hollow, but I hear strange things sometimes that only I can hear due to this." Seireitou went up close to Senna and meerly touched her forehead with his entire hand as both Senna and Seireitou began to glow in a harmonios and playful way. The glowing soon stopped, "Do you see now? That you and i are both Vessels?" he asked Senna was mezmerized by the light, then she backed away and sighed, "Well, Sei, I'm only 15. I don't think I'm actually capable of such power..." "Of course you are, you just havent realized it yet, or put in the position to awaken it..." he said, looking back at Senna, "Listen to me, there was a time when power meant everything to everyone, myself included. My reasons werent tainted but i dont feel like sharing them right now. During that, i too believed i could neer become strong, after witnessing Hikaru's and Echo's powers, my own felt inferior to theirs. However... my resolve kept me going... to the point where i soon met both Echo and Hikaru on even levels. The same with you, Senna-imoto, you must do the same, remind yourself of your resolve to fight, and let it drive you, for it will take you there, as long as you stay true to yourself and never stray from your own path." he replied. Senna smiled and then said, "Thanks...but for now, I'll settle for using a Kagirinaigan, if I ever awaken one." Seireitou smirked, "Whatev, just make sure, you know what your resolve is" he said and with that, disappeared. Senna sighed, "I guess I should've told him I never wanted to be a Vessel in the first place..." *Next Story: The Calm Before the Storm Category:Fanon Story